Touch me, love me
by N1colle97
Summary: GaelioxMcGillis .Lime. I love Macky and because there aren't many fanficts about this pairing, I decided to add one. AU


Hi there everyone. It's been a while since I last wrote something, I have a fanfic about One Piece so if you want you can check it out. Anyway, I bring this half fluff half romance yaoi fanfic which came to me by accident. I saw that the fandom is more or less empty and I thank everyone who wrote a fanfic about this gundam series. I love this anime very much mostly because of these 2 characters. They are absolutely adorable and I cried my heart out when McGillis died. Between the two I like him more. OKAY, so, this is consensual sex, both of them can be on top, even though I wrote this like Gaelio will be the dominant one but Macky cand be on top as well. I don't encourage rape or anything of that sort so I wrote some fluffy lime between them. I hope you like it.

* * *

 **Touch me, love me**

To say Gaelio was in love was an understatement. Ever since he started working as McGillis's assistant he developed even stronger feelings for the Specialist Major. He wanted to tell the blonde everything but unfortunately he was scared of being rejected. Imagine the face McGillis would make if he knew how Gaelio felt towards him. The Specialist Major was too concerned about Gjallarhorn and Tekkadan than his co-worker's internal turmoil.  
At some point in time, unknown to him he began wondering how McGillis's lips felt against his, how did the other taste, was he the one in control all the time or did he love to feel another man's presence above him, satisfying any needs he had. By the time Gaelio finished having that kind of fantasies, he had a huge erection under his white uniform pants. Damn, he was already dripping and his pants were soaked with precum.

It didn't help that the said major was in the next room taking a shower. Through the thin wall, Gaelio could hear the shower running and his wild imagination running wild. McGillis in the shower, with water running over his hot body and maybe thinking of someone. At that moment Gaelio knew he will not sleep well until he saw the blonde.  
The younger man changed into a pair of jeans and a white cotton shirt that left little to imagination and then went straight to the other's room in hope of finding the blonde in a very compromising situation. Without knocking he entered the room, a cheerful smile on his face.

"Hi there McGillis, hope I'm not interrupting anyth-" he was quickly shut up by what he saw in front of him.

McGillis was standing in front of the large glass windows of his room,turning slightly when he heard the door /The Specialist's hair was dishevelled, with soft blond locks dangling over his forehead, some strands going over the right side of his face. An extremely short fluffy towel was hanging loosely on hips, the V curve of the muscles going down so low that the blonde strands of his pubian hair could be seen. Little water droplets were tickling down his broad back, some water on his chest as well, making it glow softly as the light of the sunset engulfed the room.

Seeing this image of an reincarnated god of love stand before him, Gaelio thought if he was worthy enough to stand beside this gorgeous being. When he realised he was staring intently, the other's emerald eyes were already on him.

"Gaelio, do you need something?" Asked the blonde, a tinge of interest and something else present in his eyes. It took Gaelio some time to comprehend what the other say and by the time he realised, McGillis was already in front of him, eyeing him with interest.

"I, uhm, just wanted too, you know...see how you were...nothing much." Replied the younger, taking a step back. McGillis was amused by the other's reaction towards him and decided to tease the other man a little. "Gaelio, we know each other since we were children, you're not here just to ask about my well-being. " a playful smirk played on McGillis's lips as he saw how his best friend reacted to him.

The blonde figured Gaelio's feelings towards him two months ago when the latter started blushing slightly every time they saw or bumped into each other. It stirred something into McGillis's stone heart the fact that his best friend was attracted to him in such a way. He certainly didn't dislike it but why did Gaelio not tell him about this from the start? He chose to let Gaelio sort his feelings then confront him face to face. But seeing that the younger one was taking too long, he decided to force the latter into doing was the perfect time. The latter was in front of him, speechless and clueless of what to do at that point. And with the blonde almost naked in front of him wasn't hard enough.

"Gaelio" spoke the blonde softly. The way his name rolled over McGillis's tongue, like music from an ancient instrument made Gaelio fuzzy inside.

Unable to control himself any further, the younger specialist major launched at the blonde, tackling him to the ground and kissing him forcefully. The power of the kiss left the blonde breathless and waiting for more. Gaelio not, being impatient as always, pinned McGillis's both hands in one of his while the other traveled to one of the rose nipples, teasing it into hardness. McGillis moaned loudly into Gaelio's mouth, making that other's heart skip a beat. The kissing session continued until both of the men were left panting.

Breaking the kiss, Gaelio finally realised what he was doing and quickly scrambled off the other, finally resting on the blonde's lap. "McGillis, I-" he was cut off when the older one brought his fingers to the latter, silencing him.

"Don't apologise when you didn't do anything wrong." At Gaelio's confused face, the blonde continued " I let you do anything you want to me. I give you permission to do that." Gaelio's eyes wided, looking at the other with bewilderment. Did McGillis know about this? Is he really OK with all of this?

Seeing the younger's inner turmoil, McGillis raised into a sitting position, with Gaelio still on his lap and gave the latter a heart-warming smile. Closing his eyes for a moment, he continued , "Gaelio, I can read you like an open book. I know you have feelings for me. That is why I'm letting you have your way with me."

Hearing this words, anger brushed over Gaelio and in one swift movement he slammed McGillis on the cold floor, making the other hiss at the hit.

"Don't you dare tell me you're doing this as a charity act. You are not some kind of male prostitute offering yourself to any men that wants you. You are a leader dammit!" Said Gaelio through gritted teeth. "If you dislike it or makes you feel gross just tell me already. Don't do this kind of things just to make me happy"

At that McGillis freed himself from Gaelio's grip and sat up, watching the other rise as well.

"Gaelio, I never did something I did not like, moretheless offering myself to men. I was abused as a child and swore never to do that again. But this is different" the looked directly into Gaelio's eyes. "I know you don't just lust for my body, am I right." The younger of the two blushing slightly, all anger forgotten. "Besides, the feeling you have for me is mutual" continued the blonde smiling when he saw the other looking at him in pure shock. "Since I realised you were looking at me differently, I began to feel the same towards you, Gaelio"

The younger nearly cried hearing the words leave the other's mouth. So all he felt was shared? That just couldn't be true.

"For a person who is known to speak nonsense most of the time, you sure are quiet. Maybe I can help you talk." teased the blonde, winking at the other.

He the proceed towards the bedroom where he quietly awaited the other to come, the latter still feeling light-headed. When he reached the said destination, Gaelio looked at McGillis who was with his back turned to him, his hands working on the towel. Touching his shoulder, Gaelio couldn't stop himself and began laying soft kissed all over the other's neck and shoulders. Soft moans could be heard as McGillis succumbed further and further into the pleasure Gaelio's mouth gave.

The younger moved from the blonde's back to his front, kissing the other lips softly, McGillis's own taste lingering on Gaelio's lips. Intoxicated by the sweet taste of McGillis's mouth, Gaelio proceeded to further pleasure the blonde, the latter giving in oh so easily. Both men knew that night was going to be a long one.

 _ **Timeskip next morning**_

Gaelio and McGillis were both lying in bed, enjoying each other's warmth. McGillis was lying awake on his side, with Gaelio's head in the crook of his neck, while one of hands was petting the sleepy head and the other was supporting his own neck. The younger of the two was more or less dozed off and from time to time muttered sweet nothing to the other, making him chuckle. After last night's events, both of the were lifeless, with no strength to move whatsoever. Still, they were happy, knowing that they shared mutual feelings. Now, nothing in the world could stop them.

Except...

 _ **(Somewhere in the mansion)**_

"Papa, brother and Macky were noisy all night long and now they are laying naked in the same bad" little Almiria told her father, Gallus Bauduin while blushing heavely. At that, the older man ended up in a coughing fit. Not knowing what to expect, he ushered Almiria in another part of the house and then went to see what happened.

When he reached his destination, he hesitated for a minute before entering the said room. The look on his face was priceless. Both Gaelio and McGillis were having a mug of hot chocolate in their hands while laying on the bed, covered only by a blanked. Both men were still naked but they couldn't care less at the moment. Their eyes were shining brightly mimicking the smile formed on their lips. When they saw the older man's face, Gaelio started to laugh while McGillis just smirked. After the discovery, both majors were rewarded with a hard scolding from both their fathers. The engagement between Almiria and McGillis was switched between McGillis and Gaelio and most of the future events never happened. In the end, Gjallarhorn was reformed, Gaelio And McGillis never tried to kill each other and Tekkadan became the ruler ofMars.

* * *

Yup, that's the end. I really hope you enjoyed it. I may write another one but I'm not really sure. Reviews are welcomed. See you soon~


End file.
